Un ultimo deseo en Navidad
by ukyryo
Summary: una ultima navidad en Hogwarts ,un deseo por cumplir...es lo unico que necesito para hacer lo que voy hacer....leanla porfis


Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM & © 2003. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R.

**Un ultimo deseo en Navidad**

Es posible que sea su última navidad en Hogwarts, es posible que sea su ultima navidad con vida. La culminación de su misión la veía cada vez mas remota e imposible de cumplir; el por que asumió tal responsabilidad… era fácil de decir por su madre, ella era la razón de tanto sacrificio.

Esta navidad quería que fuera diferente quería gozarla…o por lo menos que sea algo inolvidable. Pero como lo lograría, lo lograría solo haciendo feliz a su acongojado corazón, ¿con que?, con lo único que deseaba desde aquel día que la vio. Un beso de esos labios que sabia que jamás serian para el.

Lo había estado planificando casi una semana y cada vez que observaba aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo negro cada vez se armaba más de valor.

Pero que contenía aquella caja eso lo sabrán a su tiempo.

Lo importante ahora era quitarse de en medio a Potter, que últimamente se le dio por vigilarlo cada vez más.

Esa semana se dedico a planearlo con mayor detalle, se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad y ella se iría a pasarla con su familia.

El problema era verse con ella a solas, sabia de antemano que jamás aceptaría una invitación suya, especialmente para verse a solas.

Tenia que probar a la suerte, como faltaba una semana para las vacaciones, decidió ablandar aquella fierecilla que sabia que era.

Era temprano en la mañana y todos en el gran salón tomando su desayuno, como siempre las lechuzas entregando su respectiva correspondencia. Pero esa mañana en especial una hermosa lechuza pardo se poso en el hombro de aquella joven que atormentaba sus sueños, ella tomo la carta que tenia atada a su pata y de inmediato alzo vuelo sin esperar respuesta alguna, todos miraban sin disimulo presos de curiosidad. Ella con total sutileza, discreción y viendo que nadie podía ver el contenido de la carta empezó a leerla. Aun con la vista de curiosos que simulaban tomar su desayuno pudieron observar como se sonrojaba y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, tomo sus cosas y salió del gran salón con dirección a sus clases.

El observaba desde el otro extremo del comedor y vio la reacción de la joven no sabia que pensar, si le había gustado o no la carta. Pero que decía aquella carta

"_Eres la persona que roba gran parte de mis sueño._

_Necesito algo para poder estar completo y solo tú, puedes dármelo_

_Necesito de esos labios que me den ese aliento de vida para seguir en este mundo._

_Pequeña es lo único que te pido_

_No niegues el agua a este pobre moribundo sediento de un poco de cariño._

_Se que hay piedad en tu corazón noble y hermoso como tu y ayudaras a este condenado._

_Las pistas te llevaran al camino para que me salves"_

A la mañana siguiente se repitió la escena del día anterior, pero esta vez ella empezó a observar a su alrededor a buscar a su remitente algo que lo delatara.- Pero que estaba pensando- esta vez tomo la carta y la leyó de inmediato. Como decía su primera carta, solo traería pistas.

Ahora lo sabia había hecho presa de su naturaleza curiosa, porque cada vez que recibía la carta siempre miraba a su alrededor en busca de su remitente.

No la única que observaba como recibía aquellas cartas también aquellos que sentían algo por ella miraban con recelo, curiosidad y celos quien era capaz de cambiarla con unas simples cartas.

Estaba en su habitación leyendo la primera carta que había recibido. Ya la había leído infinidad de veces. A un lado estaban aquellas famosas pistas, las repaso para ver si descubría por fin a donde quería llegar aquel misterioso admirador.

_-(segunda carta) solo con tu presencia animare a mi corazón._

_- (tercera carta) solo esta ultima noche antes que partas _

_-(cuarta carta) cuando el sol muera en el horizonte y nos invite a todos a dormir _

Hasta ahí había demorado en descifrar lo que quería decir:

-La segunda carta, se refería a que quería verme.

-La tercera carta, la noche antes de partir de vacaciones de navidad

-La cuarta carta, suponiendo cuando nadie podía estar por los pasillos rondando. Solo faltaba el lugar.

Aquella mañana esperaba con un poco de ansiedad la última carta. Pero esta no llego. Se fue un poco triste a sus clases.

La ultima cena antes de partir de vacaciones.

Esta vez una lechuza negra como la noche entro rauda captando la curiosidad de todos se poso en su hombro. Ella tomo la carta y sin abrirla se alejo del comedor a su dormitorio.

Fue presa de la ansiedad abrió la carta con suma rapidez, era lo que estaba esperando.

_-(Ultima carta) donde el universo se puede ver ahí te estaré esperando._

No tardo en descifrarlo era la torre de astronomía el lugar del encuentro. Pero a que hora debía dirigirse ahí en ningún momento indico la hora.

"_Ahí te estaré esperando"_

El estará esperando hasta que llegue.

Eran las nueve estaba allí mas de media hora esperando, cubierto por la oscuridad de la habitación.

Y si no venia, su mente le gritaba que no vendría, pero decido igual esperar toda la noche, contemplando aquellas estrellas en esa cruda noche de invierno.

Una hora mas, no vendría se sentó en el frio suelo. A ver como no vendría.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando un ruido lo despertó de su sueño. Era la puerta de la clase abriéndose. ¿Pero seria ella?

Se acerco sin hacer ruido, se puso a sus espaldas. Era ella.

Con una tela cubrió sus ojos.

-¿Pero que sucede?

-Por favor no te lo quites… viniste a salvarme

-Quiero saber a quien vengo a salvar

No recibió respuesta, se iba a quitar la venda de los ojos

-Por favor no

Aquellas palabras con suplica la hicieron desistir.

-Sálvame pequeña – le dio un fuerte abrazo que ella le lleno de ternura y lo correspondió, asi pudo sentir que era una persona delgada con dolor en sus palabras

-Como puedo salvarte-

-Ya lo estas haciendo- sintió como lagrimas mojaban sus ropas y como el abrazo se intensifico. -Gracias por haber venido. Eres la fortaleza que me hacia falta para continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quiero saber quien eres

-Créeme no querrías saberlo.- Fue alejándose del abrazo ahí pudo percibir una su aliento que le hizo estremecer y aquella fragancia a colonia. Que se impregno en su cerebro. El saco de su bolsillo aquella caja que guardaba con recelo y le dio aquel valor para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. De ella saco un hermoso pendiente con un pequeño rubí en forma de lagrima y se lo puso.

-Y esto-lo dijo tocando con sus dedos la joya

-Es tu regalo de Navidad y para que nunca olvides que ayudaste en algo a este condenado

-Pero no puedo aceptarlo…-pero no dijo nada mas sus labios fueron sellados con los de el. Eran fríos pero se tornaron cálidos, ansiosos y se entrego a ellos.

-Este el aliento que necesitaba pequeña….gracias.- un fuerte abrazo y un ultimo beso y aquel extraño se alejo del lugar. Aunque pudo hacerlo, no lo hizo se quedo allí con la venda en sus ojos, tratando de convencerse que era solo un sueño. Pasaron 10 minutos con la mente en blanco, cuando una helada brisa la trajo de nuevo a la razón. Y así como llego se fue de aquella clase en esa noche solitaria y fría.

Al día siguiente todos abordaban el expreso a casa.

Traía aquel dije colgado de su cuello con la esperanza de el que se lo dio viera que le agrado su regalo.

-Quien te dio eso Ginny- Hermione y en especial Harry vieron con curiosidad la joya.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ron. Iré a buscar a Luna.- Salió del compartimiento dejándolos solos

-Y ahora que dije.

Esta es la historia de cómo un Slytherin puede amar a un Griffindor. La historia siempre se repite. Pero el orgullo puede más que el amor.

--------------

-------------

dejen sus Reviews porfis no saben lo importante que es para mi.....

gracias por leer


End file.
